Nathan Adanrich
Nathan Adanrich(Born Nathan Kasevsky Ilyena on March 15,1967)was a Siyeran political activist,hacker,and a criminal,who is the godfather of the Adanrich Family,a famous crime family in Siyeras that only the best of the best can join. Life Nathan was born in March 15,1967 and was the 3rd of the six children of Mary Kasevsky and Billy Ilyena.During his childhood years he has suffered authoritarian parenting and was bullied at school,this triggered his sociopath and rebellion attitude,after finishing High School at the age of 16 he left his home without a trace.He encountered Vashilev Kurzanov in 1991 and started to hack bank accounts,after hacking numerous bank accounts the two were arrested in 1996,Nathan stayed in the Empire of Snowland(present day Siyeras) after his release while Vashilev went to UnitedTerra to continue his hacking operations there.Nathan continued his hacker career until 2003 where tensions between Raninska Nightmare's revolutionary group and Snowland's emperor are increasing rapidly after the execution of Raninska's advisor.He joined the revolutionary group but was captured in 2005 and was spared from the death penalty. Forming the Adanrich Family After his release in 2006,Raninska talked to him to form a crime family called the Raninska-Ilyena crime family,in June 2006 the crime family was renamed Adanrich Crime Family because of both penguins fearing that they will be uncovered as the leader of the crime family.Eventually,Raninska and Nathan had an argument on who will take over the country if the revolution was successful,Raninska bashed Nathan with unforgiving words that prompted Nathan to order an assassination on Raninska.After the revolution,Raninska took over the Snowland Empire and renamed it The Socialist Republic of Siyeras.Nathan was angry of Raninska being the leader of the country and continued the assassination plot,Raninska attended the Siyeran Politics Convention and after saying his words he was shot by Nathan's assassin.Before Nathan could even be the leader of Siyeras he was beaten by Borislav Darchinevza,he did an assassination plot to kill Darchinevza but was revealed by the Penguin Fusion and Nathan went into hiding.During in his hiding he reformed the Adanrich Family and he recruited 700 elite members and 1600 regular members the reform signaled the beginning of the Adanrich Family. Hacker Career The Immortal Kombat Project In 1999,Nathan created a project called "The Immortal Kombat Project" or TIKP for short.The project was designed so Nathan and his friends can hack into the emperor's main computer and delete important files and evidence files relating to Vashilev Kurzanov,they successfuly deleted the evidences and had a booming party in Nathan's house. The WatchNet Virus During in his hacker career he created a virus called 'WatchNet',this allowed him to trace many bank account info and secretly watch surveillance cameras which allowed his bank robber friends to plan the attack on banks carefully.In 2001 he created the second version of the virus codenamed,WatchNet Fatman,this virus is specifically designed to destroy entire computer systems and in August 15,2001 the virus was deployed in the Empire's main server and continued to spread worldwide affecting billions of computers,the total cost of the damages was $70,000,000,000.Nathan was tracked down by the police but his him and his friends fought back and killed 50 police and escaped the scene of the crime. Crime Career Public Appearances The Neverland Night He appeared in the Neverland Night massacre report video in August 5,2004 but many people didn't noticed it and only video analysts did so. The Simland Bank Robbery He was interviewed about the Simland Bank Robbery in September 10,2004 and said many lies to the public because he planned the attack Snowland Royalties He appeared as an unintended cameo in the scene where Gregory and Molly was chatting. Abilities He possesses abilities of remote viewing,seeing the future,and mind-control.He used this powers to take care of several things like humiliating his high-school teacher and killing his daily school bully.Although he rarely uses it nowadays because of the government will focus on him if they found out that he possessed this powers. Remote Viewing He can see many places that he isn't there(i.e. He is in Siyeras but he can see UnitedTerra's city hall) Seeing the Future He basically sees the future,'nuff said Mind-Control He can control the ones possessed by this power,although it only affects dumb penguins and he barely uses it because everyone in Siyeras are smart people.